


Prodigal

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-25
Updated: 2008-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-10 16:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aang might have accepted Zuko, but Katara is not so sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prodigal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redbrunja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbrunja/gifts).



Katara rocked back on her heels, watching as Aang and Zuko practiced firebending forms again. She was as familiar as you could get with firebending forms without actually being a firebender, after oh-so-many encounters with Zuko (back when he was openly on the other side) or his sister. Sharp, direct strikes, linear motions, a notable paucity of defensive motions.

Aang was taking to fire a lot better than he had to earth, now that he had a sifu. She supposed this wasn't surprising; earth opposed air. Still, the sight disturbed her. And the speed with which he was picking up the skill was nothing short of prodigious. She supposed that was why he was the Avatar and she wasn't.

On the other hand, she didn't have to be the Avatar to be the only person who hadn't taken leave of their judgement. Her eyes narrowed, studying Zuko. Sooner or later he'd slip up, and she'd be there, waiting. After all, he didn't know about bloodbending, and she didn't think anyone was going to tell him.


End file.
